MRT Televizija
|language = Miletanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Miletuvos Televizija (1957-1972) Pirmoji programa MTV (1972-1978) MTV (1978-1992) MTV 1 (1992-1998) M1 (1998-2012)|sister_channel(s) = MRT Serija MRT Dokumentinis MRT Vaikai MRT Žinios MRT Miletanica|website = www.mrt.ml/televizija}}MRT Televizija is Miletanian television network owned by Miletuvos Nacionalinis Radijas ir Televizija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series, movies, educational, documentaries, sports, culture, religious, children's programmings. History MRT Televizija was launched on 30th April 1957 as Miletuvos Televizija. Launch of the broadcast for news and entertainment. On 16th July 1963, Miletuvos Televizija was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 25th February 1970, Miletuvos Televizija was broadcasts in full color during evening programmings. On 1st December 1972, Miletuvos Televizija is renamed as Pirmoji programa MTV following Antra programa MTV's launch. On 15th June 1978, Pirmoji programa MTV is renamed as MTV and broadcasts in living color. On 1st November 1983, MTV was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 20th September 1989, MTV was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 19th February 1992, MTV is renamed as MTV 1 following MTV 2's launch. On 24th December 1998, MTV 1 is renamed as M1. On 16th September 2002, M1 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 28th April 2007, M1 switched to 16:9 image format during movies. On 20th January 2009, M1 stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 28th July 2012, M1 is renamed as MRT Televizija as part of Miletuvos Nacionalinis Radijas ir Televizija's rebranding effort. On 1st October 2016, MRT Televizija was rebranded and the new idents were changed. Programmings * Auksinis protas * Bėdų turgus * Dainuoju Miletuvą * Dėmesio centre * Editos šou * Emigrantai * Gamtos inspektoriai * Gimtoji žemė * Gēvenimas * Gustavo enciklopedija * Istorijos detektēvai * Karinės paslaptēs * Kas ir kodėl? * Keliai. Mašinos. Žmonės * Kelias į namus * Klausimėlis * Klauskite daktaro * Labas rētas miletuva * Laba diena, Miletuva * Labas rētas, Miletuva * Laisvės vėliavnešiai * Legendos * Loterija Jėga * Mes nugalėjom * Miletuvos tūkstantmečio vaikai * Misija: Vilnija * MRT forumas * MRT radijo žinios * Mūsų gēvūnai * Nacionalinė ekspedicija „Nemunu per Miletuvą“ * Nacionalinė paieškų tarnēba * Orai * Panorama * Rēto suktinis su Zita Kelmickaite * Savaitė * Specialus tērimas * Stambiu planu * Stilius * Sveikinimų koncertas * Šiandien * Šventadienio mintēs * Teisė žinoti * Loterija Keno Movies and series by rights: * Miramax * Entertainment One * BBC Studios Logos Miletuvos Televizija (1957-1963).png|First logo (1957 to 1963) Miletuvos Televizija (1963-1972).png|Second logo (1963 to 1972) Pirmoji programa MTV (1972-1978).png|Third logo (1972 to 1978) MTV (1978-1983).png|Fourth logo (1978 to 1983) MTV (1983-1989).png|Fifth logo (1983 to 1989) MTV (1989-1992).png|Sixth logo (1989 to 1992) MTV 1 (1992-1998).png|Seventh logo (1992 to 1998) M1 (1998-2002).png|Eighth logo (1998 to 2002) M1 (2002-2012).png|Ninth logo (2002 to 2012) M1 HD (2009-2012).png|HD logo (2009 to 2012) MRT Televizija (2012-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2012 to present) MRT Televizija HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Miletania Category:Miletuvos Nacionalinis Radijas ir Televizija Category:Launched in 1957 Category:Miletania Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Miletanian-language television channels